


Let's Play a Game *TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS*

by Levi_Ackerman_is_bae



Series: Let's Play [1]
Category: Truth or Dare (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Chapter Per Death, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Truth or Dare (2018), Asexual Allura (Voltron), Asexual Character, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Relationship, Attempted Murder, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Child Abandonment, Coran is Allura (Voltron)'s Uncle, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dark Keith (Voltron), Dark Magic, Dark Past, Demisexual Keith (Voltron), Demisexuality, Demon Lotor, Demonic Possession, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Demons Made Them Do It, Drunken Shenanigans, Everyone is Dead, Games, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gore, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hide and Seek, Horror, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, Mind Games, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Murderers, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Orphanage, Party Games, Partying, Past Rape/Non-con, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Possession, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Psychological Horror, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Scary, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Spring Break, Supportive Coran (Voltron), Texan Keith (Voltron), Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, Truth or Dare, Underage Rape/Non-con, team punk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae
Summary: "Truth or dare?" Pidge pointedly ignored Lance, so he repeated himself."Fine! Dare!" They yelled, startling the other students in the library. They smiled sheepishly before turning back to Lance."I dare you to walk the length of the roof of the library." The maniacal  smile disappeared from his face as if it had never been there in the first place."No fucking way! Do you know how much trouble I could get into for that? Why would you even ask me to do something like that?" Lance stared back at them in confusion before a smile suddenly morphed on their face. They stood up, walking calmly toward a balcony that was attached to the library before hurling themself down the three stories to the ground.Lance screamed.-or-Lance and his friends decide to Party it up in el magnífico país de México. There's booze, girls, and fun. Everything they could want for their spring break. Things don't go the way they would have hoped though as this simple party turns into a nightmare. They must do whatever it takes to win. Even if that means killing each other to make it through the night. So let's play a game.Basically my take on a Voltron/Truth or Dare fic.--On temporary haitus--





	Let's Play a Game *TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS*

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not going to make as much sense as I'd hoped it would.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven little Soldier boys chopping up sticks;  
> One chopped himself in halves and then there were six.

This was not what Lance had wanted to happen during his spring break. He'd just wanted to chill with his friends and party until they all passed out in some cervecería de Mexicano. But we ought to start at the beginning. When they  _were_   at a bar relaxing, partying, and drinking themselves silly. Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Coran. Although Coran drank nothing, insisting that someone had to drive the drunken group back to their hotel. That was until a very handsome, buff Japanese man with black hair that was dyed white in the front gave Lance a seemingly innocent suggestion; Party it up at an abandoned church near Volcán Orizaba y Iztaccihuatl. It was small, but it was suitable for the group of 6, now including the stranger (who he now knew as Shiro). 

Pidge immediately piped up with an enthusiastic 'this place looks creepy' upon arriving before running off with Allura to explore the innards of the old church. Lance cheered at that, tipping back a bottle of whiskey that he had brought along with him. The others settled down inside the church, setting down their beers and using Hunk's phone to illuminate the cavernous area. 

"Anybody want to play spin the bottle?" Lance perked up from his spot in the circle. 

"Lance, you're the only one who isn't dating someone here," Pidge answered, squeezing Allura's hand in theirs. The others laughed as Lance spluttered, looking for an excuse. 

"Anybody want to summon a demon?" Pidge perked up, smiling devilishly. 

"We don't even have supplies to summon a demon. Plus they don't exist anyways."

"Yeah." 

"Anyone want to hear a scary story, then?" Shiro said, sitting up straighter. They all chorused a loud 'yes' that echoed through the church. 

"Okay," Shiro situated Hunk's phone so that the light shone menacingly on his face. "So this place used to also be an orphanage before it was abandoned. My brother, or at least that's what I called him, was an orphan here. We used to play Hide and Seek out in the fields out here while the sermon was on when we were kids. He said the preacher played Hide and Seek with the kids as well, but it was different than the way we played." Hunk hugged Lance, squeezing for reassurance. "He did bad things to the kids once he found them, but we had no way to prove what was happening at the church. So we devised a plan to get rid of the preacher for good." Shiro hesitated dramatically before continuing. "We found a way to summon a demon who would possess our game of Hide and Seek. This demon was named Lotor and if the person who was 'it' couldn't find the other players before the day's end, he would die." Hunk gasped, squeezing Lance so hard he started choking. Hunk mumbled a shy apology before focusing back on the story. "As we had hoped, the preacher never found us and was killed by the demon. The police found his body, but never found the head. After that we were all relieved and assumed that the demon had gone back to wherever it came from after fulfilling it's mission. We soon found out that we were wrong one night when we played a game of Truth or Dare in the chapel." Shiro shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the ground. "We very quickly found out that the demon had possessed our new game. If a Truth was answered wrong, someone would die. If a Dare wasn't completed a person would die. If we refused to continue playing, we would die. This started seven years ago and of the twelve kids we started playing with, my brother and I are the only ones who have survived to this day. But after my brother refused a dare, he became possessed instead of killed after Lotor realized that we wouldn't go along with his plans. If I don't do as the demon says, my brother will die. And for my last dare, I was asked to bring a group of people here to play Truth or Dare with us."

"So," Shiro smiled maliciously at the group. "Truth? Or dare?" 

Pidge smiled in challenge before replying with 'truth.' 

"Just how attracted to your girlfriend are you?" Shiro replied simply. 

Pidge fidgeted with the sleeves of their sweater. "Um-well I'm asexual, so only really at a romantic level." They looked down at their lap.

"Same!" Allura piped up, causing Pidge to do a double take. 

"Really?" 

"Yep." 

"Well, Hunk. Truth or dare?" 

"Me?" Hunk pointed to himself shakily. 

"Yes, you. Answer the silly question." 

"What about what Shiro said?"

"He was just telling a scary story. You're not actually going to get possessed." Pidge stuck out their tongue at him. 

"Fine. Truth." 

"Do you have a crush on Shay?" 

"Yes," Hunk mumbled before moving on. 

"Coran. Truth or dare?" 

"Dare." 

"I dare you to do an impression of a cat in heat." 

Coran smiled fondly. "So be it!" He got down on all fours and started crawling around the circle and rolling onto people's laps saying 'daddy' and 'fuck me' causing the whole group to break out into drunken giggles. 

"Allura. Truth or dare?" 

"Dare," She smiled devilishly. 

"I dare you to take off your socks with your teeth," Coran made a chomping movement with his teeth, causing her to burst into giggles. 

She took off her shoes before lifting her leg up sexily over her head, bending her knee back until her foot was level with her face and ripping the sock off with her teeth, causing Pidge to burst into a fit of giggles. She then did the same with the other before moving onto the next target. 

"Lance. Truth or dare?" 

"Truth."

"Do you like boys?" 

Lance spluttered, his face flushing red before he could form a coherent thought.

"Yes. I like boys." He covered his face as Hunk cooed in approval. 

"Shiro. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." 

"Is any part of that little story true?" 

"Yes. All of it is true," Shiro replied before a high pitched screech filled up the cavern.

Everyone ducked to the ground, covering their ears in an attempt to block out the sound to no avail. The sound slowly faded away and the group slowly picked up their heads only to simultaneously start screaming at the botched sight of a very creepy-looking teenage boy blinking in and out of existence against one of the walls. The boy was short and had long, black hair that covered his eyes, dark clothes to match the atmosphere, and grey skin that looked like that of a corpse. The boy suddenly opened his mouth and started screaming, continuously falling in and out of existence until he was fully solid. The boy then collapsed onto the ground and Shiro scrambled to the boy, checking to see if he was okay. The others looked on in shock. 

"Is this some kind of joke?" Lance piped up. 

"No. We have to continue playing or else we'll all die." Shiro brushed the boy's hair away from his face and Lance realized  _holy shit_ the guy was  _hot_. He blushed at this revelation, looking away.  _That guy is basically the cause of all my problems right now._

"Guys?" Lance glanced at Pidge, who had a strange look on their face.

"What?" 

"Guys?" Her voice trembled as she stared at them as if unable to see them

Allura tapped her on the shoulder, "What?" 

"Where'd you go?" She pointed at Allura in confusion, who only stared back with a puzzled look on her face

"I didn't go anywhere."

Lance shuddered. "Guys, let's just go. This is crazy."

Allura nodded, tugging Pidge's shaking hand. The group of friends trudged out of the cement building. 

Just before the steeple was out of sight, Lance held up his middle fingers in the air and yelled, "Fuck your stupid pranks, Pidge!" 

* * *

 

"Why did spring break have to end so soon?" Lance groaned into his desk. 

"The school year's almost over, Lance," Pidge answered with just as much frustration. 

"I want it to be over _now_ ," He flopped onto his side, glaring at the little gremlin. They rolled their eyes, turning back to their work. 

"Hey, Pidge?" They ignored Lance as he poked them in the arm. 

" _Pidge,_ " Lance drawled. They continued to ignore him until they finally looked at him in frustration. 

"Lance?" He wore a wide, mischievous smile on his face that didn't seem to fit his features very well for some reason. 

"Truth or dare?" They sighed in exasperation. "Will you ever get over that? I told you, it was just some drunken nonsense." 

"Truth or dare?" Pidge pointedly ignored Lance, so he repeated himself. 

"Fine! Dare!" They yelled, startling the other students in the library. They smiled sheepishly before turning back to Lance. 

"I dare you to walk the length of the roof of the library."  The maniacal  smile disappeared from his face as if it had never been there in the first place.

"No fucking way! Do you know how much trouble I could get into for that? Why would you even ask me to do something like that?" Lance stared back at them in confusion before a smile suddenly morphed on their face. They stood up, walking calmly toward a balcony that was attached to the library before hurling themself down the three stories to the ground. 

Lance screamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One down, seven more to go. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I created a discord so if you want to talk to me or just tell me to hurry the hell up with my updates, go [here.](https://discord.gg/ReWSvyT)


End file.
